Patent Document 1 shows, as a conventional air handling device, an air cleaning device in which a charging unit having a charge section is detachable from the body having a precipitator. According to this air cleaning device, ions generated at the charging unit are dispersed in a room and combined with the dust suspended in the air, and thereby the dust is charged. This dust is drawn into the body of the air cleaning device by a fan, and is collected at the precipitator.